The Fictional Story of Us
by bad girl 666
Summary: Its about my famil going to Japan, meeting Kagome and being reincarnations of some of the characters in the show. its for my mom.
1. News

**CHAPTER 1 "NEWS"**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own any of the original InuYasha characters. Enjoy.**

There once was a girl, her name was Angela. Her and her family were moving. "I'm sorry swetty. But I just gor a job offer n Japan. Tokyo, Japan nonetheless. I know you've always wanted to go there." She was starting to bribe her a bit. Angela always knew when she was doing it. "Whatever. I'll be up the street talking with Anthony. I hope you know, he's gonna miss me. After all I'm the only one he can get ot walk home with him." Angela know that wasn't entirely true. Anthony's friend Rene was always going over to Anthony's house. But she liked walking home with Antony. He always had something stupid to say. "Ok sweety. But becareful." "Mon, I'll be walking for about 5 minutes. Chill. Besides, Aaron lices right next door, Amanda lives next to him, Omar lives behind her, and right across him is Anthony. So mom, chill our I'll be fine." Angela was always a bit frustrated. But today was different, she was moving, and she didn't want to.

Ding Dong "Coming" said a faint voice. It was Anthony's mom. She opened the door. "Yes," she asked with a stern look. "Hi. Is Anthony home?" Angela never minded talking to parents, actually she kinda liked it, it gave her a chance to find out more about her friends. But there was something differnent about her, she always gave Angela bit of an eery look. "Yeah he's here. Anthony! Its that girl you like." Angela started bluching, but at the same time she got a bit mad. _'he doesn't like me. He would have told me, besides I'm a chick, arn't I sapposed to sense these things?' _

"Hey, sorry, don't always believe my mom," Antony had snapped Angela out of her thoughts. "No problemo, besides you can't always trust adults." After a bit of laughs Anthony asked her if she wanted to go to the backyard and get on the roof. "Sure. But just know, you might fall off when I tell you the big news." Angela had a big grin on her face. Anthony looked a bit worried. As they climbed up the vines to his roof, Angela asked Anthony to guess what. "Umm. I don't know Angie. What?" "Awww. C'mon, guess, guess Anthony. Pleeeaase." "Fine." Finally when they got on the roof, Anthony guessed his last guess. "Your actually not 17 years old but you 18 and Mark is your twin, and Tino was adopted?" It was bit of an extravagant guess but Angela was expecting something like that. "Ha! Me and Mark don't evevn look alike. And besides I was 9 when my mom had Tino and I know it was her who had him, because I have PICTURES!" Angela pulled out her wallet and showed Anthony her mom all druged up on drugs **obviously** after she had Tino. "Hmm. Thats some good proof. But you never know if your mom created it with a computer." Anthony was at it agian. But it was good becuase it helped Angela forget about her moving. "You know I'm just kidding. I remember seeing your mom pregnant anyways. So, whats the big news?"

"Oh yeah. I kinda forgot about that. Well. Here it goes. I'mmoivng," Angela had said that all in one word. "AGIAN?" Anothony was very shocked. "But y-y-y-you barely got back." "Anthony, I came back about 3 or 4 years ago. But I'll be back. Don't worry." Angela was trying to get him to chill out. "So, where are you moving?" "Oh yeah, ok, this is might be one-hell-of-a-shock for you." "Oh man." "Japan."

"JAPAN? WHY?" "M y mom got a job offer there. Sorry." "Awww, don't be. I guess I'm just over reacting. But why Japan do you or anyone else in your family even know how to speak or write Japanesse?" "No, but we're gonna leave in a month. So that'll give us time to learn anything we need to, also to get some money." Angela figured that she should spend as much time with her friends as possible. "So, who's going," asked Anthony shyly. "Me, my mom, Mark, and ofcouse Tino." "Oh. Ok." "Anthony!" it was Anthony's mom calling him. "Yeah?" "Your friend has to go now. Her mom wants her back now." "Ok! Well, I guess you better hurry." "Yeah. I guess I should. But don't worry everyday I'll try to come over. Ok?" "Ok." And with that Angela took off.

**Hi guys. How do you guys like it? Its originally for my mom, but she hasn't cared about it in a while. so I thought I'd work a bit on it. Well I have 5 chapters typed out, but its actually gonna be a lot longer. and all 5 won't be put up tonight. well hope you guys review for a change. bye**

**Bad Girl666**


	2. The Big Move

**CHAPTER 2 "THE BIG MOVE"**

**Disclaimer I don't own any Inuyasha characters, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Well enjoy. **

Well, a month had passed and Angela learned some Japanese, like numbers, how to tell time, how to insult people. She always worked hard on that. Especially on her friends and some of her family. She would be with one of her firends and she'd call them a bitch or something. Her mom got about 5,000 Japanesse dollars to get everyone started. Mark already made some friends in Japan over the internet, and Tino's, well Tino atleast knows some Japanesse. Angela's mom said they were going to move in a place where everone speaks English but that they should still learn Japanesse.

"Well, is everyone done packing," asked Lucy (Angela's mom). "Yup!" "Yes." "Mmm," were the three answers she got. "Well now, arn't we certainly the lively family."

Ding Dong "Hu. I wonder who that could be. I'll get it." As Lucy walked to the door Angela looded at Mark and mark looked at Angela and they both shruged. "Angela! It's for you!" "Hu? It must be Anthony." Angela went to the door and saw it was Cassy, Laura, Micheal, Nora, Darlina, Darlene, and Stevie. "Hey everyone. Whats up? What are you all doing here? I'm not under-arrest or anything right?" "Under-arrest? Why would you be under-arrest," asked Micheal. Angela give Micheal a stern look. And then he said, "Oh yeah. I remeber. Ms. Gardner. That was a good day. It was graduation, of middle school. Man that was funny." "She deffinetly deserved it," said Darlina. Angela and Darlina both pulled in and pranked Ms. Gardner. "Anyways no. Your not under-arrest. Besides the only one who would rat you out is Debbie, and she doesn't even know." It was Cassy who had said this. Micheal and Darlina still liked Debbie but nobody else did. "Well, you guys wanna come in? Sit down?" Angela looked around the living room, "Somewhere." All the things from the living room were already packed in the truck. "Thats ok. We all just came to wish you and your family a farewell," said Cassy. "Thanks guys. Well we're about to leave and I was kinda hoping you were Anthony. I haven't seen him in 2 days." "Well Angie, remember what he said about the weekends. Remember todays Monday, his dad is probably still bringing him home." Angela thought a while. "Oh yeah hu?" Angela's mom was starting to tell Mark and Tino to put all that they've packed in the truck. "Het everyone." "Hi Mark," said everyone in unison. "Hi!" "Hi Tino," everyone said in unison again.

"Well since you guys are here, you can help us take our stuff out to the truck. Or if you want you can just help me take my stuff out." Angela gave them a sly look. "I think I'll help Mark," said Darlina. "We'll help Tino," said Stevie pointing at hiself and Darlene. "And the rest of us will help you Angie." "Ok sounds good. Lets go to my room and get all my shit." "Your shit? Damn Angela I knew you were crazy, but thats just too much," said Micheal dramatically. "Micheal, shut the fuck up." "Gosh fine. you don't have to be so mean about it." "What? Me? Mean? I don't believe you. How insulting you are." "Ok children, lets just go and help Angie get her _stuff_, not _shit_, _stuff._ come on lets go." said cassy. "Yes _mom_." said Angela and Micheal in unison.

"Did you call me?" It was Lucy who asked. "No," said everyone. "Are you sure you don't need anything?" "We're sure mom, but thanks for askeing." "Ok." "Come on lets go get Angies stuff." "Ok," said everyone together. As they walked down the hall they noticed how eery it was to be walking in Angela's hall without anything in there or on the walls. But nobody said anything.

"So Angie, what do you have left," asked Laura. "Oh just a few things." Micheal stopped walking when she said that. "Exactly how much is 'a few things'?" Micheal asked this hesitantly. Angela and everybody else stopped and looked at Micheal. "Why do you ask Micheal?" "Well Angela, I asked because last time you told me 'a few things' it turned out to be the whole damn store. Do you know how much that fucking cost me?" "Hey, that was only once and besides, Darlina and I had to buy everything. So what are you complaining about?" "It still cost me money." Micheal said this in a small voice. "On what, did you not just hear me? I said that me and Darlina paid for everything!" "Yeah, but the gas. That costs money and its not very cheap." "Micheal, it took about, what 5 mabye 10 tripes to the Hobby Lobby and back? And thats like what 5,10 minutes away? Besides you had a full tank of gas and your car gets 3000 miles in a tank. I really don't know what your complaining about, so can we please go in and get my stuff, now?" Everybody gave him an ugly look and turned to Angela and nodded.

As they got to Angela's room, they saw that it really was a few things. Micheal was especially surprised and realived. There was about 10 more boxes, and some paper that needed to be thrown away. Cassy and Nora went for the paper and Laura and Micheal got a couple of boxes.

Angela stopped to sdmire this view. "Ahh. How great it is to see all my slaves working," Angela said this with her hands on her hips, an evil glare in her eyes, and an evil grin to match the glare. Everyone had heard this and stopped to look at her. "What are you looking at? Get back to work you slaves!" Angela said in a stupid voice. They all just rolled their eyes and thought 'she's leaving today, might as well give her this', so they just contiued working. Angela smiled and went to get some boxes.

Everyone finished and said their good byes. As Lucy and Tino got in the truck, Mark and Angela decided to stay back and make sure they got everything, After all they were gonna have have to wait about an hour before they can start bording the plane.

Mark and Angela were just finishing looking around when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Angela. It was Anthony. "Hey!" "Oh good, your still here. Sorry I didn't come earlyer. I over slept." "Don't blame sleep on your stupidity Anthony". "Well fine then I'll just leave." I'm just kidding. Gosh, its no problem, well actually it kinda is 'cause we were about to get ready to leave." "Well, I just wanted to come by and say bye." "Thanks." "Angela, I'm done. Say good bye to Anthony and then lets get going to the airport!" "Ok." "Well I guess I better hurry." "Yup." "I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too, Angie." Angela stepped out of the door way so Mark could pass by.

"Here, you have to give the key's to Amanda's mom. But first lock the door." "Ok." Angela took the key's, locked the door, and walked to give them too Amanda's mom. Anthony was walking with her. After they did that they walked to back to the car and said their last good byes.

"Don't forget to call me atleast once a week when you get there. Ok?" "Ok. Bye." "Bye." Angela got in the car and before they could take off completly Anthony called out "BE SAFE," and they left.

**So how do you guys like the second chapter? I think its longer than the first, but you guys have to review and tell me about. bye.**

**Bad Girl666**


	3. On the Plane

**CHAPTER 3 "ON THE PLANE"**

**Disclaimer, I don't own any of the original Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy. **

"Umm. Excuse me. Miss." Tino was trying to get some more peanuts, but the stewardess wasn't paying attention.

"Look Tino, you've gotta get their attention, they just think of you as a little kid. Watch like this, HEY," yelled angela as the stewardess passed by. "I want some more peanuts peanuts please", said Angela innocently. "Yes, right away." "See. Oh and could you please get my little brother some more peanuts as well?" "Sure." "See?'' "Oh, I see. Thanks Angela." "No problem."

When the stewardess came by with some more bags of peanuts, Angela had a big goofy grin on her face.

"Here are your peanuts." "Thanks. Oh and about how much longer will we be on the plane?" "Miss, you just got on." "I know but I don't remember how long it will take." "You've been on for about an hour, so it'll be about 13 more hours." "Ok. Thank you." "Your welcome. Is that all?" "Yes, I do believe it is. Tino, do you need anything else?" "Umm, could I have some more Dr. Pepper?" "Of course. Let me get you some, hold on." "Ok. Thank you."

As the stewardess walked off, Angela grined down at Tino.

"See. It's all how you talk to them. When you take charge, they see you more then just a regular kid." "Ok. Thanks." "Besides, she's a bitch. She only pays attention when people show force of recognition. So don't be that way to all of them unless they really are just ignoring you like she was." "Ok. Thanks for the little tip." "No problem. Oh look here she comes." "Here's your coke sir." "Thank you." "Uh-hu." "You know, its more polite to say 'your welcome' when someone says 'thank you'." "Your welcome."

With that the stewardess walked off. "What a bitch hu?" Angela asked Tino with a grin. Tino nodded and started to laugh along with Angela.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentleman," it was the captain talking over the intercom, "we will be landing soom. So please if you will fasten you seatblets its going to be a bumpy landing." After the captain said that a few people laughed.

''See, now unlike that stewardess, the captain seems to be really nice. And apparently has a good sense of humor. Or atleast I think he does." Tino and Angela were laughing a bit.

When the plane landed, Angela and Tino got out and tried to find Lucy and Mark.

"Hey!" It was Mark calling them. "Hey. How was your flight?" "We had the same flight Antonio,"said Angela harshly. "Yeah but how was it for you?" "It was ok. I finished my book," said Angela holding up 'The Queen of the Damned'. "Yeah and I took a nice long nap," said Tino. "Yeah after you filled up on Honey Roasted peanuts." "Hey! There really good." "Don't worry. I know how fuckn' good they are." "So you two, have you seen mom anywhere?'' "No. We thought she was with you," said Tino. "No, we couldn't get seats together, you were lucky to be able to sit together. I saw her sitting around the middle when we got on the plane, you guys sat at the front and I was in the front of the 2nd part. But something good came out of it." "What?'', asked Angela and Tino in unison. "I sat next to this real cute guy and I got his phone number." "Same old Mark, hu Tino?" "Yup."

"Hey I finally found you guys." "Hey mom," said the three of them together. "Come on we gotta get our stuff." As they all went to the baggage claim, Mark saw the guy he was talking about.

"Hey Tasuku." "Hey Mark. Who's this," he asked as me and Tino went to his side. "I'm his girlfriend and this," said Angela pointing at Tino, "is our illegetement son." Tasuku was wide eyed. "Remember those 2 sarcastic siblings I told you about?" Tasuku nodded. "Well, say hello to them." Angela looked at Tino and kind of gave him a glare and then Tino nodded slightly and then looked up at Mark. "But daddy, what do you mean by 'sivlings'?" "Its sibling dear. And don't bother asking him, its obvious he doesn't love us anymore," said Angela giving Mark an evil glare. "Come on little one we shall leave him to his whore." "Yes leave me, I love you no more." "Moooom! Mark said he doesn't love us anymore!" "Dammit Antonio, what the hell's wrong with you." Lucy had come with a fewcarts full with all of their things. By this point Tasuku had left, offended by them calling him a whore. "Sorry it's just your daughter and son. Man do they know how to team up against me." "Oh yeah, I taught them everything they know." "Great", Mark said sarcastically. "Yeah, great. Well come on. You don't expect me to carry these things on my own, do you?"

**Hey, me again. Sorry if this chapters really short, but thats kinda all I got for plane rides, I mean, I've only been on a plane once. And thats where I got the idea of Tino loving Honey Roasted Peanuts. Well, bye.**

**Bad Girl666**


	4. The New House

**CHAPTER 4 "THE NEW HOUSE"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy.**

As they each got a cart with all of their things they walked out, but just as they got past the metal detecter's, Angela stopped walking and dropped her things. She did this when she saw a japanesse girl arguing with some gaurd to let her pass becuase she needed to find her friend. It was Roxanna. Angela had met Roxanna when her and her famil lived in Crowley.

"Ro?" Apparently Angela said this loud enough for her to hear becuase she stopped in mid-sentence. Slowly she turned to face Angela and her family. Angela was still just stareing at her, until she ran at her and hugged her. "Hey Angela." "Hey, you don't have a squeaky voice anymore." "Ofcourse not, I'm 17 now." She laughed as Lucy, Mark, and Tino came with their carts.

"Hi. You must be Lucy," said Roxanna holding out her hand to Lucy. "Yes. And this is Tino," said Lucy pointing to Tino well shaking Roxanna's hand, " and I think you remember Mark." "Yes I do but faintly after all I only got small glances when Angela would point him out." "Hi. I remember you from a very bad picture that Angela took." "Hey, it was a good picture. Those Wal-Mart assholes just didn't develpope it right. That reminds me I need a picture of you", said Angela pointing to Roxanna. "I'll give you one of my old school pictures." "Thanks." "Welcome."

"So what are you doing here?'' "Your mom asked me to come for you guys and help you move in, which means I already know what your place looks like. Well, actually, your moms boss wanted me to help you guys move in but your mom asked me to come pick you up." "My moms boss?" "Remember Angela, I never told you what company I would be working for. It's your friends dad." "Hu?" "My dad has his own company here in Tokyo." "So then you moved back to, um, I mean here?" "Yup. And then my dad began his own company. So, now, here I am." Angela smiled. They finally decided to leave the airport. Everyone put all their stuff in Roxanna's trunk. And it all fit. "Wow Ro, what a great car." "Thanks, I thought you'd like it. At first we were a little bit bankrupt, but after every thing started pulling together, the money sort of just came rolling in. Oh, and don't call me Ro. I had a bitch of a time trying to get to stop in school, now I see you again and you still call me that? I mean, come on." "Ok, fine. u don't have to be so mean. Anyways, cool. And what exactly is your dads company?" "It's a warehouse, and I'm a desinger. We do jeans, and some other stuff but mainly jeans." "Cool." "That just happens to be our moms expertece," said Mark.

It was a long ride from the airport to the house. It wasn't quiet though Angela and Roxanna were catching up.

When they finally arrived at their new house everyone got out and stared at it in awe.

"Yeah my dad wanted to get you one of the best houses in this neighborhood." "You mean its ours? We arn't renting?" "Yup. Its yours." It was a huge house with 4 bedrooms and connecting balconies on the top floor. There was 1 bedroom on the bottom floor, a huge living room, a slightly smaller kitchen, and a bathroom in each of the bedrooms on the topfloor. There was a small patio on the bottom floor bedroom. "Ok, so I get the master bedroom, and you 3 go and pick out your rooms." "Lucy, your bedroom is the one on the bottom floor then." When Roxanna said that Lucy looked a bit sad but just pushed away the thought. "A bit depressing but no problem. I'll have alot of privacy." "Thats the spirit Lucy."

Lucy smiled and got her stuff out of the trunk. Angela chosse the biggest room on the 2nd floor. Next to her room is a really big bathroom. It hasd a bathtub, a toilett **(duh)**, and a shower. "Wow, isn't this place great? I love it." "Yeah, its amazing. When do we get the phone hooked up," asked Mark. "Well, we'll go out, buy a phone then go to a pay-phone, call and tell them we want our phone hooked up." "There are phone jacks in every room. Except the bathrooms, of course." Angela immetdiately liked it, but Mark and Tino had a bit of trouble. Lucy really liked it too. "So Roxy, give me your phone number and tell me where you live." "Well you already have my cell number and I live about 10 miles away from here. Sorry."

Roxanna said this because right away Angela made a small frown. "Its ok." "Well, I'm gonna go to my house, pick up some mats for you guys to sleep on; I hope you don't mind." "No not at all." "Ok." Roxanna got in her car and left.

Everyone started taking all there stuff in, and sowly unpacking. They didn't really have anything since they couldn't take every thing on the plane with them. That was pretty much what the 5,000 Japanesse dollars was for, furniture. When everyone was done they all went to the Living room which had a big square in the middle. "I think its for a table. I remember something like it on 'R.O.D'. Remember, Nenene's apartment?" Angela was right when she said that. None of them had been in the back nor seen any neighbors.

Ding Dong

"Roxanna did say 10 miles, right," asked Mark. Angela nodded. "I'll get it," said Angela getting up from where she was sitting. As she went to go and get the door she noticed a shrine down the street.

"Hello?" "Yes, hi. I'm Natsuki, I live next door to you." "Oh. Hi. I'm Angela. As you can tell I barely moved in here." "Yes I can see. Well I just wanted to welcome you to the neighbor hood." "Oh, thank you. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but are you for real, or did your mom or dad make you come do this?'' "Why do ask?" "Well where ever we have lived nobody had ever come to welcome us." "Angela, who is it," asked Mark as he walked to the door. He saw Natsuki and put out his hand. "Hi. I'm Mark. Angela's older brother." "Hi." ''Would you like to come in Natsuki? Although we don't really have anywhere to sit like chairs or a couch or sofa." "No problem, and yes I would be delighted to come in." As Natsuki stepped in Tino came running in. "Hey Angela, who's this?" "This is Natsuki, she lives next door." "Oh, well hello. Nice to meet you." "The pleasure is all mine. Whats your name little one?'', she asked while bending down. ''I'm Tino. I'm 9 years old, and my birthday is September 15." "Damn Tino, why don't you tell her you blood type while your at it." "Its ok. I like Virgo's. Lets see, your 9 so then you were born in 2001, right? And if thats right, then your a Dragon. Am I right?'' "Yup. Your right." "Cool." "Well, I'll go get our mom so you can meet her too," said Angela. "Ok. I'd like that," replied Natsuki. "We'll be waiting in the living room," said Mark. "Ok. I'll be right back."

As Angela went to find her mom she noticed a glow coming from that shrine down the street.

"Hey Angela. Whats up?" "Oh hey. We have some company, and she would like to meet you. Her names Natsuki." "Ok then, lets go." Lucy got up and left for the living room. Angela had found her mom reading another Anne Rice book. When she was walking back to the living room she noticed another glow come from the shrine. When Angela got to the living room Lucy was sitting next to Natsuki in the big square in the living room.

"So Natsuki how old are you?" "I'm 17. I still go to high school." ''Really? Us too. Except Mark is older than me. By one year anyways." "So then that means you'll be going to my school." "Yup." "Great, when do you guys start?" "Monday,"said Mark and Angela in unison. "Great on Monday I'll come and pick you up to walk with you guys." "Thats very kind of you but I have to take my kids so I can sign them up. But thank you." "No Problem, um, Lucy, right?" "Yes." Ring Ring "Oh thats my cell phone. Hold on please." Everyone nodded as Natsuki got up and went to the kitchen.

"She's really nice", said Tino. "Yeah. I agree", said Lucy. "Hey have you guys noticed that shrine down the street?'' It was Angela who asked this. "Kinda off the topic, don't you think sweety?" Mark said this sarcastically. Angela paid no attention to him. "No," said Lucy and Tino together. Angela just shruged away the thought.

"Um, sorry. It was my mom she just wanted to know where I was and that its time for dinner so I gotta go." "Ok. It was really nice meeting you." "Likewise. Well, mabye I'll see you guys again tomorrow. Well bye." "Bye." "Bye Natsuki. And thanks for coming over." "No problem."

A little while had passed and soon enough Roxanna had come back.

"Hey guys. Here are those mats I told you about. Where's Tino?" "He's in his room taking another nap." "Damn. He sure sleeps alot." "Yup. I don't know why though. He never used to be that way in El Paso." "Yeah hu?" "We don't have electricity yet, do we?" "Hu? You've been here for about 3 hours, and you still don't know whether or not you have electricty?" "Yeah well, we've been reading." "Wow, you really haven't changed, have you." Angela shook her head. "Although I have gotten alot better at alot of things. For instence math, and P.E. Hell, I even joined a sport." "Really which one?" "Soccer." "Thats good. You always liked playing it. Except when Coach Dedmon was there, coaching us." "Yeah, I know. We all hated her." ''Glad I never had the horrible luck of meeting her," said Mark grinning. "Well no you don't have electricity yet. Here I'll go ahead and call them, Tell them to put your electricity on. But first, here are your mats." "Thanks Ro." Roxanna only nodded as she started dialing the phone number for the electricity company. "OK. But what about Tino's?" "I'll go ahead and take it to his room," said Mark.

Everyone grabed a mat and started taking them to there rooms. As Angela and Mark were walking to their rooms, Angela noticed another glow come from the shrine.

"Please don't tell me you didn't notice that." "Hmm. Notice What?" "The shrine. There was another glow coming from it." "Sorry Angela. I didn't see anything." "Ugh. It's ok."

Angela was a bit upset but she didn't put to much thought into it. She always knew she was different from most people. Ever since she was a little girl on Thanksgiving or Christmas and be playing in her grandma's hall way late at night while everyone else were inside. She always used to play with the gosts in her grandma's house. But as she got older they stopped coming to her. She kind of missed them, but she still would sense other presence's around her. No matter where she was. And as she got older throughout the years she started seeing and hearing them. She just asumed that this was one of those things and just continued up the stairs. When everyone finished up they went down stairs to find Roxanna arguing with somone from the electric company.

"No. They barely moved in today. Yes it's an old house. The last people to live here? Um, I think it was the Oshikawa's. Yeah, remember they had 3 kids and a dog. What do you mean you don't have an old listing of them? They lived here about 2 years ago. Ok. You found it? Its about time. In the back?'' As Roxanna said this she started walking out the little patio of the living room.

"Wow, she sure takes her job seriously," said Lucy. "This isn't her job. And besides, she's kinda always been like this. It's actually kinda scary." "Yeah," agreed Mark. "So this isn't her job?" "Nope. Last time I talked to her through the internet, she said she was working at a McDonalds." "Really. Cool. Mabye she can get us free food." "Shut up Mark. She's not gonna get us free food. She might get me some, but not you guys." Angela started laughing abit when she said that.

"Ok guys, you have electricity now. Well I gotta go. It's already gonna be six o'clock and I need to get some food. But first lets go to a store and get you guys some food. That reminds me." Roxanna started walking to the kitchen. She went to the sink and turned the knob. After she did this, water came out of the faucet. "Good I guess the electricity is the only thing my dad didn't take care of. Unless." Roxanna walked to the stove and turned the knob for the front right, and fire came out. "Good, now all thats left is the phone but you guys don't have any yet do you?" They all shook their heads. "Ok then. Lets go to Wal-Mart." "But wait. What about Tino? He's still asleep." "I'll stay here with him. You guys go ahead and go without me." "Ok Angela. Are you sure? I can just go in and wake him up." "I'm sure mom, just go. I'll be fine." "Ok then. We'll be back in a little while." "Ok. See you later." And with that they left.

Angela read a bit more, Tino woke and eventually Mark, Lucy, and Roxanna got back. They put all the stuff away and everything went well.

**Hi guys! How do you like this story so far? It's gonna be going pretty fucking slow. I don't really know how to end it. But maybe, if there's any thoughts, you can either e-mail me at or just send me a review. I prefer the review. Well, bye. **

**Bad Girl666**


	5. First Day of School

**CHAPTER 5 "FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Inuyasha catacters. They belong to miss Rumiko Takahashi. But still please enjoy nevertheless. -**

The week had passed by before Mark, Tino and Angela went to their first day of school. Natsuki had brought Angela, Mark, and Tino thier uniforms. Lucy of course gave her the money for them, and thanked her by making her some tacos.

"Well everyone, its your first day and I get to take you. Please, tell me in one word, how do you guys feel," asked Lucy. "Happy", said Tino. "Depressed", said Mark. "Deprived", said Angela. "You guys better not have that type of attitude at school. Now, Angela, no fights, Mark, don't be checking out any guys unless they're gay, and Tino, don't cuse or flip anyone off." "Ok mom", said Tino. "K mom", said Mark. "Really? No fights? Why?", asked Angela with a angry look on her face. "Because I'd atleast like it if you weren't in a fight with the next person that insults you." "Fine."

Lucy had stopped at Tino's school first. She signed some papers , and toke him to his class and met his teacher. Next it was Angela and Mark's turn. Lucy toke them signed papers and left.

"Wow. That was nice. She didn't even take us to the class." "Oh well."

Mark and Angela had the same classes with eachother. Also Natsuki was in all their classes. At lunch Natsuki asked Angela and Mark if they wanted to sit with her and her friends. As Angela and Mark sat down at the table, Angela noticed a glow coming from one of Natsuki's friends.

"Do you see a glow coming from the one in the middle's neck," asked Angela in French.

They toke French class together in 6th and 9th grade.

"I see a faint glow. But very faint," he answered her back in French.

"What are you guys talking about," asked Natsuki. "My sister like's your haircut," said Mark looking at the girl in the middle. "Oh well thank you. By the way, my name's Kagme." When she said that Angela felt something pulse inside of her. "Uh!" Angela had jolted in her seat. "Are you ok, Angela," asked Natsuki. "Yeah. I just hickupped, no worries." "Ok." "Hey Natsuki." "Yes?" "Whats that shrine up the street," asked Angela "Oh, thats the Higurashi shrine." "Yeah, thats my families shrine," said Kagome. "Really? Cool." "We've never been to a shrine. We should go after school. Would you or your family mind if we do?" "No, its open to the public." "Cool, thanks. Well enough talk. Lets eat. I think my sister's hungry." Everyone started to eat and then a boy came by.

"Hi Kagome, everyone." "Hi Hojo," said everyone but Angela and Mark, they just said hi since they didn't know his name. "Who are these people?", asked Hojo curiously. "This is Mark and Angela." "Well hi. So Kagome, I was wondering, if mabye you'd like to go to the movies with me Saturday." "Damn he's staright," said Mark to Angela in French. "Sorry." "You guys are talking in a different language again." "Sorry we're just really used to doing that with our mom and little brother." "You have a little brother?" "Yeah. He's 8." "My little brohter is 8 also, mabye they go to the same school," said Kagome. "Mabye." When Hojo got up and left, Mark still looked at his butt.

"Antonio," said Angela in a harsh voice. Everyone looked at her a bit scared and Mark snapped back to reality. "Sorry. I can't help it. Don't tell mom." "Don't worry, I won't." "You guys are certainly a strange pair. You talk to each other in a differnent language, you can get all scary in about 5 seconds, and you," said Natsuki pointing at Angela, " are hardly talking, but I remember that you were really talkative when I want to your house. So now, I ask you both, whats going on!" "Well Angela, I suppose we should tell them the truth." "Yes Mark, I suppose we should."

"Natsuki, do you know why we moved here from El Paso?" "Yeah, your little brother said that your mom got a job offer." "Hmm. Job offer. I think everyone thinks that," said Mark. "Yup." "What do you mean 'thinks that'?" asked Natsuki. "We mean, that isn't the real reason why we moved. The truth is, well, we're fugitives. Our whole family. You see, with our specialness- I guess you could say- we robbed some of the most inptrant banks and jewlery stores. It was great. How else do you think we got such a killer house?" Everyone sort of looked at them blankly. "Your really good at making up lies," said Mark in french. "Thanks," said Angela. "W-what did he just tell you," asked Sakura, one of Natsuki's friends. "He told me not to tell you our little brothers specialty. And I agreed." "What's your little brothers specailty," asked Yuna. "I can't tell you. Remember? But what I can tell you, though, is none of this is true." Angela and Mark started to chuckle a bit. Everyone looked at them blankly. "Wait, so, it was just a lie." Mark and Angela nodded at them. "That wasn't funny." "Actually, it kinda was entertaining," said Yuna. "Thank you, um, whats you guys' name? I don't think Natsuki nor Kagome introduced you two," asked Angela looking at the two girls. "I'm Sakura." "And I'm Yuna." "Pleasure to meet you both," said Mark. "Ditto," said Angela.

"Well, I'm done eating. Are any of you?" "Yeah, here." Mark placed his tray on Angela's as she got up. "Anyone else?" "Yeah, there you go," said Yuna giving Angela her tray. "Anyone else? Last time I'm asking. Either speak now or forever hold your peace. Well atleast until tomorrow becuase I'm more than likely going to ask again tomorrow." After Angela said that Sakura, Natsuki, and Kagome put thier trays on Angela's, Mark's, and Yuna's. Riiiiiing It was the bell to end lunch. "I guess we better go." "Yup, come on Mark, we better hurry," said Angela as she threw the trays up in the air. When she did that everyone looked at her and the trays. Angela got one of the napkins from the table, held them like she was holding some cards, and made a swift swaying movement at the trays towards the trash and a big gust of wind came and the trays were swept away into the trash can. Everyone looked at Angela in amazment.

"H-h-how did you do that," asked Sakura. 'I've seen something like that before, but where,' thought Kagome. "Uh! Now I remember, its Kagura!" "Hu," asked everyone in unison. "You guys remember that guy I know right? Mr. Insensitive." "Oh yeah. We remember." "Yeah well, when I'm with him sometimes. . . . Wait nevermind, it was just a dream." 'Good, quick save. I really can't let them know about InuYasha and the others.'

"She's hiding something", said Mark.**(this super small conversation is gonna be in french.)** "Like what?", asked Angela. "I'm not sure. But it's deffinetly something about that InuYasha guy." "InuYasha guy? She never mentioned a guy named InuYasha. Unless you mean Mr. Insensitive? What about him?" "I don't know. She's blocking het mind somehow. I don't know how though."

"Hey, shouldn't we be getting to class now?", asked Yuna. "I'm sure Angela can explain this all after school." "Yeah I can explain after school. But for now, we need to go to class." "Cause in 5. . . 4. . .3. . . 2. . . 1. . . ", Ding Ding "the second bell will ring." "How'd you know that?" "I'll explain after school also." 'Wow what a weird family they are. Or atleast the 2 of them. I wonder how the others are', thought Sakura. So they all just decided to just go in the their classes.

**Hi there! Sorry, I don't know any of Kagome's friends name's. Sorry. Well, bye.**

**Bad Girl666**


	6. After School

**Chapter 6 "After School"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the Mexicans.(we're Mexican by the way).**

After school, they all decided to meet the rest of Angela's and Mark's family, and also to talk about Mark and 'uniqueness'. "So how long have you been abole to do these things?", asked Natsuki. "Um, well, I think it was one of the times I was playing poker in 6th grade. I threw down my hand of card, it was a losing hand, and when I did a huge gust of wind came and blew away the guy that was in front of me."

"And me. Well, I don't quite remember. Let me ask mom. MOOOM!" "What?" "Could you come down here!" "Sure. I'm coming. I need a refill anyway!"

"Your mom know's too?", asked Yuna. "Yeah, she has specialties too. She'll show you guys if you promise not to tell."

"What'd. . . . Oh, you guys have company." "Yeah. Remember mom, I told you this morning." "Oh yeah. This morning you called me from you cell phone", said Lucy kicking Mark on the leg a bit.

"They know already. So stop kicking me." "What? How do they know?" "Guess." "Angela? Dammit Angela." "What? Sorry, I just tried to throw away our trash before were later. So I used a mapkin and threw it away." "So. It's all your fault. Well, this happened to your little brother also." "Why? What happened? Is he ok? What did he do?" "He jumped." "And now where is he?" "He met a little boy named Sota and they're on their way here now." "Sota? Thats my little brother.", said Kagome.

"Mom! I'm home! I brought Sota with me!" "Hey Angela, Mark? And other people. Who are they?" "Sis?" "Sota." "So, this is your little brother?", asked Angela. "Yeah."

"Ok. We obviously have some explaining to do." "Yup." "So, then we'll work our way down to the youngest. To me.", said Tino. "Ok." "Sounds good."

"Fine. Well, I guess it started when I was about 10 years old. I was playing with a cat that I had since as long as I could possibly remember." "Yeah, you got to have a cat when you were younger, but every time I bring up the topic of me getting one you get all fuckin exorcist on me." "Angela, don't interupt me. Anyways I went to a store down the street and found a boomerang. When I would throw it, it would always come back to me. It was great. It was something no one else could do. I liked it. Well, thats about it. I guess its Marks turn."

"Great. Lets see, um, I guess it was when I was about 8 and was trying to read a kinds mind, and then I was able to and as I got older, my, I guess youcould sap powers, got stronger and I can communicate with people without talking and I can see the future, but can't do that?" When Mark finished saying this, Kagome, Sota, Yuna, Natsuki, and Sakura raised hand. "Ok, never mind then. Angela your turn."

"Ok well, like I said, my first experience was in 6th grade whenI was playing poker with some of my friends, and I was throwing down my hand of cards and a big gust of wind came and blew away one of of my friends. He was in front of me. Well, I'm done, I guess. Unless you want me to tell you how I progressed in my powers? Then in that case it works better with a fan, and depending on the gesture, and my mood, I can do some serious damage. Well, not it's your turn Tino."

"Ok. It started a couple of years ago, I was doing track in P.E. and was doing the Long Jump. I was running and then when I jumped I was a-hell-of-a-lot farther than expectedly anyone in the history of the world. Probably. I think. Maybe.""And thats why I wanted an explanation today, too.", said Sota.

"It seems like everyone needed an explanation.", said Mark. "Seriously.", replied Angela.

"Well, I have all the info I need. I'm going home.", said Yuna. "Me too.", said Sakura sounding exhuasted. "Me three.", said Natsuki. "But first, are you guys walking to school tomorrow?" "Yeah. They're walking.", answerd Lucy. "Ok, I'll come for you guys tomorrow. Ok?" Angela and Mark nodded. Sota started to get up when Kagome reached up and pulled him down. She gave him a glare and he just stayed down.

"Do you mind if we stay for dinner?", asked Kagome. "Sure, if your parents don't mind. Um, do you like Mexican food?" "I wouldn't know. I've never tried it." "Oh well lets hope you like it." "Do you have a phone that I can call my mom on?" "Yes. I'll go get it so we can start dinner." "Ok. Thank you." "Your very welcome.", said Lucy as her, Mark, Angela, and Tino got up and went to the kitchen. Lucy got the phone and gave it to Kagome. "Do you mind if I talk on the patio?" "No, feel free. Make your selves at home." "Thanks. Come on Sota." "Ok." Ans Kagome and went out, Lucy noticed a small glare come from Kagome's neck.

_'Hmm. Must be a shiney necklace.'_, thought Lucy as she headed to the kitchen.

"Hey mom. Whats for dinner?" "How about inchiladas?" "Sounds good." "Good, 'cause your gonna eat what I give you to eat.", Lucy said with a smile and an evil glare. "Mom, I'm really surprised at how fast you got everything. I mean, you even have a dinning table." "Yup. And a car. But I'm still paying that off. After all, I need one to get to work. By the way, I start tomorrow." "Great.", said everyone in unison.

"My mom said that we can stay. And so she can repay you for taking us off her hands for tonight, she'll take your kids tomorrow night. If thats ok with you ofcourse." "Oh no. No problem. it sounds nice. What do you guys think?" "Sure.", they said in unison.

**Hi there! Sorry if this chapters kinda boreing. But I needed to get it out there. um. Well, yeah. bye!**

**Bad Girl666**


	7. After Dinner

**Chapter 7: After Dinner**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the Mexicans.**

"Oh, wow Lucy. That was great, I've never eaten that before", said Kagome.

"Yeah, it was really good. Thanks for having us for dinner", said Sota.

"No problem. My pleasure. Besides, I think you ate more than my kids", said Lucy giving Mark, Angela, and Tino a glare.

"I bet InuYasha would like them", said Kagome.

"Inuyasha? Who's that?", asked Angela curiously.

"Oh, well. Remember, today in lunch? When I started to talk about Mr. Insensitive? Well, his name's InuYasha."

"I thought you said it was just a dream you had."

"No. I was talking about Kagura. InuYaha's real."

"Sis. What are you doing?", asked Sota worriedly. "Don't worry sora. I plan to tell them everything." "Why?""Because. I feel like I cn tryst them. Thats why I asked you if we could stay for dinner." "Ok, but what about InuYasha? Won't he be mad?" "At what? And even if he gets mad, who cares? I can handle pretty well." "What are you talking about?" "Do you believe in magic, demons, preistesses, sacred jewels, and anything else that falls into that type of category?" "I'm living proof of magic. So, of course. Why though?" "Well, I'm the reincarnation of a very powerful preistess named Kikyo. When she died, she was burned and with her, something called the Shikon Jewel. That was embeded into my left side. One day on my 16th birthday, my cat Buyo went down a well in our family shrine and when I went to go get him, a demon grabed me and pulled me into the well and when I was going in there was a background of blue mist and stary things. Anyways, once I got out I found myself in feudel era Japan. After a while I met a half demon named InuYasha. We ran into a few demons including the one that pulled me into the well. Then on accident I shattered it with an arrow InuYasha was really mad at me. But he doesn't matter right now. Anyways, we have to find all the sacred jewel shards and on the way we met some new friends. All of which either tried to kill us, tried to steal our jewel shards, or marry me. The first one was a young fox demon named Shippo. He only tried to steal the jewel shards. Then there was Miroku. A very lecherous monk, who has a wind tunnel imbedded in his right hand. He tried to kill InuYasha, steal the jewel shards, and try to marry me! After him was a demon slayer named Sango. She was decieved by a ruthless demon named Naraku, and tried to kill us, especially InuYasha. But her two-tail demon cat named Kilala wouldn't let her becuase she knew we were innocent. But thats only the ones who have stayed with us because they can tollerate InuYasha. We had met a really nice, after he fell in love with me that is, wolf demon named Koga. He tried to marry me too. And then eventually InuYasha and Koga fought because Koge had vowed his love to me, and that made InuYasha jealous. Well, the point is that we've met many demons and humans. But we've deffinetly killed alot of demons. So I guess thats all. Any questions?" After Kagome finished saying that, everyone looked at her blankly, even Sota.

"Sorry. Was all that to sudden?", asked Kagome worriedly.

"Well alittle bit. But thats ok. Um, is that all?", asked Lucy absent mindedly. "

"Yeah, unless you have questions about anything.", said Kagome

"Why'd you tell us all this?", asked Angela.

"Think you guys did what?", asked Tino.

"What do these Miroku, InuYasha, and Koga look like?", asked Mark with a slight grin on his face.

"Would you like something to drink? You look a bit worn out after telling us all that", said Lucy.

"Why haven't you told me,mom,or grandpa all this?", asked Sota a bit sadly.

"Um, yes please. Water if its not to much trouble. Because somethings are better left unsaid to family. Let me see, InuYasha has long silver hair, white dog ears and gold eyes. Miroku has short black hair that is tied up into a short ponytail, and he's a very perverted monk. Koga has long black hair thats always tied up, blue eyes, and he's a wold demon so for, I guess, that reason, he wears alotta wolf fur. And Because you all are like the people I've met there. Except for you Mark. Your the only one that doesn't remind me of anyone. Angela your wind powers are like a demon I know and has tried to kill me many times, named Kagura. Lucy, your like my friend Sango. Tino, abit more trickier 'cause your like a lot of demons. You could be like InuYasha, Koga, InuYasha's brother Sesshomaru, or even Naraku"

"Isn't Naraku the bad guy?", asked Tino.

"Yeah."

"Oh well, then that can't be. I'm really nice."

"So? Angela's really nice, but Kagura was a real baddy."

"Cool", said Angela.

"So, on a scale of 1 to 10, how bad is she?"

"Well, I guess an 8. But why does that matter?"

"Oh, just wondering."

"Um, anyways, tomorrow when youcome for dinner I want you guys to take a look down the well. Lucy I want you to look down the well as well. But just come around 8 and we'll be outside, so just meet us there." "Ok. But why not I come for dinner?"

"Well, because, my mom only invited Mark, Angela, and Tino becuase you took her kids so she'll take yours for a night. But next time you should invite all of us over. That way we'll all be able to try your delicious Mexican food. I think my mom and grandpa will really like it.l"

"And maybe I can bake some Apple Crisp", said Angela entusiasticly.

"Sure. That sounds good."

"Ok then. We're all set. I think we should go now." "Ok bye. And nice meeting you two."

"Bye Sota."

"Bye tino."

With all that said and done, Sota and Kagome walked home that night.

**Sooo? What do you guys think? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I've just been busy moving. I moved from Fort Worth to El Paso. And then I was staying a hotel about 2 weeks, then I was staying with my moms aunt, and now I finally got my house. Well bye.**

**Bad Girl666**


	8. At Kagome's House

**Chapter 8: At Kagome's**

**Disclaimer: I only own the mexicans in this story.**

After school, Angela and Mark went to Kagome's house. Tino and Sota came a little bit later.

"Well, hello. I'm Kagome and Sota's mom. What are your names?"

"I'm Angela."

"Mark."

"Tino."

"What lovely names. You can call me Mrs. Higurashi. Although my husband is deceased. But that's old news. Um, would you all like something to drink?"

"Um, sure; just some water please. For the three of us, we don't want to troble you."

"Oh no, its no troble at all. But either way, three waters coming up. Kagome, why don't you take them all to your room?

"Ok mom. I'll be down in about 5 minutes for the water."

"Ok."

And with that Kagome's mom went into the kitchen to get the water and Kagome led everyone up to her room.

"I like your mom, she's really nice", said Angela.

"She has alot of pain in her heart. And twice as much love. Thats not good for people souls", said Mark with a stern look on his face.

"Thanks for the warning", said Kagome abit disheartedly.

Angela smacked Mark on his head. "What?", said Mark Angrily.

Angela nudged toward Kagome and Sota. They look a little worried but mostly sad.

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have said that."

"Damn straight. Pinchi Pendejo."

"Chill out Angela."

"Sorry", said Angela fixing her appearance.

"We're here, and don't worry. We already knew. when I brought a picture of my friends and family from one of my most recent birthdays, Miroku had said that. So don't worry so much."

Kagome had said this with a fake smile of rearsurrence. Nobody dared say more. They just sat there quiet. Angela, Mark, and Tino sat on the floor, Sota sat on the chair at Kagome's desk, as Kagome went back down stairs for everyone's water.

"This is a nice room."

"Remember you room in El Paso, Angela? I liked it. Even if it was crowded."

"What was your room like?", asked Sota.

"Well, lets start off with saying that in Crowley I was know as Gothic, and in El Paso, I was known as Punk/Rocker/Goth. It really doesn't matter, but over there, when you got older, everyone were assholes. So it kinda did matter. So the point is, I liked dark colors. Or black and some other color. And thats how my room was. Black and Purple. My walls were painted Black with Purple zigzags. My curtains were thick black, with a nice black lace underneath. And my bed was really big with dark purple blankets. The point is, I had it totally gothed out. Thats why I mentioned the whole Gothic Punk/Rocker/Goth thing. Hmm... did I just mention Goth twice? Well whatever."

"Oh, I guess that does sound nice", said Sota abit confused.

"What sounds nice?", asked Kagome as she came in with the drinks.

"Angela's old room. It was all Gothic."

"Really? Gothic?" "Yeah you know, black and a different color. My color was purple. I had a friend who's color was pink, and another's was red, and anothers green. We were all kinda gothic."

"Sounds nice. Um, dinner's almost ready, so lets start getting ready to go down when my mom calls us down."

"Ok. When do we go to the well?"

"After dinner."

"Sounds good. I guess lets drink our water."

They all drank their water quietly and quickly, until Angela's phone rang.

"Hello? Hey! No. I'm at a friends house. I kno. Well we gotta go and eat now. Ok. Bye. Why did I ever give her my cell number?"

"Who was it?"

"Eunice. Remember her?"

Mark and Tino nodded.

"I don't know why I... Wait nevermind. I remember now. I was giving it to this guy Adrien, and she was behind me. So I ended up having to give it to her too."

"Too bad."

"Yeah. Well, I think were done. Lets go eat"

"Ok."

And with that they left to eat.

"Wow Mrs. Higurashi. This looks great! I must have the recipe", said Angela enthusiasticly.

"Ok, I'll be sure to give it to you after dinner."

"Ok, thanks very much. This is really delicious. Isn't it guys?"

Mark and Tino nodded. Kagome had a bit of a puzzled look on her face.

"So, where are you kids from?"

"El Paso Texas", answerd Mark.

"Wow that's really far out there. Isn't it?"

"Yeah, well it was, I think about a 14 or 15 hour flight. So yeah, I guess so."

"Whats it like there?"

"Its pretty much a huge dessert."

"Even with the Rio Grande, and being in Texas, and next to Mexico?", asked Kagome in disbeleavement.

"Well, I don't know what being next to Mexico has to do with anything, but yeah."

"How desserty was it?", asked Sota.

"Well, theres tumble weeds, road runners (although I've never had the luck of seeing one), snakes, lizards, and pretty much anything else in a temperate dessert."

"Cool."

"Yup. I guess."

"This is really good Mrs. Higurashi", said Mark.

"Thank you. Um, what does you mom like to cook?"

"Mainly Mexican food like inchiladas, and some American like Hamburgers, and of course Pasta's."

"Wow, that sounds good. I think thats what Sora and Kagome were talking about last night. It was, wasn't it?"

"Yup. Its delicious."

"Why don't you all come over tomorrow and we'll show you inchiladas and other Mexican foods that our mom can make."

"That sounds great. I'd really like to try it."

"Mexican food, or our moms cooking?"

"Well, I guess both, but mostly the Mexican food."

"Oh, well I think you'll be pleased either way."

"Ok. So what are you gonna do after dinner?"

"I'm taking them to the well around 8 o'clock."

Mrs. Higurashi stopped eating and looked at Kagome blankly. Even her grandfather gave them notice.

"Are you sure? Why?"

"Because, they're like me. In a way."

"So you gonna see if they can go through the well?"

"Yup."

"Sounds interesting. And a bit hard."

"Yeah. But we'll try anyway. I think Angela and Tino will deffinetly be able to, but I don't know about Mark. He doesn't really remind me of anyone I know there."

"Well, you guys better hurry up and finish eating, becuase its almost 8."

"Really?", asked Kagome putting some food in her mouth and looking at the clock which read 7:45.

"Yeah. I guess we better. C'mon gang! Lets furry up and eat!"

"Yeeeaah!", said Tino and Sota in unison.

_'Did she just say "gang"?'_, though both Angela and Mark.

**So what did you guys think? I personally liked. Maybe a bit on the confusing side. But still good. Well, bye.**

**Bad Girl666**


	9. At the Well After Diner

**Chapter 9: At the well after dinner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these charaters except for the Beaners.**

After they finished eating they rushed outsid to find Lucy petting a cat.

"Hey Lucy, I see you've met our cat, Buyo. Buyo, go with Sota." Meow

"I got you Buyo. Don't worry." meow "Don't worry Buyo. Kagome and them are just going with InuYasha now." Meow

"Well c'mon. Here's the well.", said Kagome pointing to what looked like a store room with Sutra charms on the door. "Is Grandpa trying to keep me out again?"

"Yeah. Well, you have been missing alot of school lately."

"Well yeah, but thats because we can't find some jewel shards and I'm the only one that can sece the jewel shards. Also I'm trying to teach a, um, I guess friend, how to sense jewel shards."

"Sounds intreging and hard."

"Very hard, especially because only prestesses can see them, but also some demons can kinda sense them. But she can't."

"So then, demons can see and/or **(you say the "slash" also)** sense the jewel shards?", asked Angela.

"Yup. But humans can't sense nor see the jewel shards, unless they have very high spiritual powers. Like Miroku. I think, well, whatever. We should just go now."

"Ok. Then How do we do this?"

"Well, InuYasha and the others are expecting me tomorrow morning, so I think they're waiting tonight and I'll go first, then Mark, Lucy, Tino, and Angela. I want Angela to go last becuase I know she's gonna be able to go through the well. Atleast, if she really is Kagura's reincarnation and before her, Tino becuase I think he might be someone like InuYasha or Koga. Lucy and Mark, well Lucy your like my friend Sango, but I'm not sure if she can pass through. And Mark, well, I just don't know. So lets just do it like that. Now all you have to do, is jump in."

"Ok", they all said in unison.

"I hope you guys have fun and we don't run into any serious bad guys while we're out there for ur first time. Bye", said Sota.

"Bye Sota. See you... Oh wait. Are we coming back tomorrow or something?", asked Tino

"Well, maybe. Depends on what happens."

"Oh, ok. Then I guess I'll see you when I see you", said Tino.

"Yeah. See you kid", said Mark.

"Ladz", said Angela.

"Bye. Oh, and nice meeting you", said Lucy.

"Hey Sota, tell mom and Grandpa that I might be back tomorrow. Ok?"

"No problem", said Sota willfully while carrying Buyo and walking back to the house.

"Ok then. Lets go, I'll go first and then wait in the well. Then you guys come in the order I said before. Do you all remember?"

Tino raised his hand shyfully. "Sorry. It kinda just slipped out. Sorry."

"Its ok. I said first Mark, then Lucy, then you Tino, and then Angela last. Ok?"

Tino nodded fast and a bit shyfully still. Angela and Mark glanced at eachother to confirm. And Lucy nodded as well.

"Good. Well, I hope this works. See you on the other side", said Kagome as she started to climb into the well and then jumped in.

"Hmm. That looks really familiar. Like a movie of some sort.", said Lucy.

"Yeah hu. Oh well. Go Mark", said Angela as she pushed her older brother to the well.

"Angela, don't push. I could've gotten seriously hurt."

"Whatever. Just go in."

"Fine. Bitch." With that said, Mark jumped in the well.

"Did he go through all right?", asked Tino.

Lucy looked down and couldn't see Mark. Then she just jumped in.

"Wow. Wasn't expecting that. Hu tino?"

"Yeah. Well, I guess its my turn now."

"Yup. Go for it."

So Tino jumped in the well. Followed by Angela. Angela was soone surrounded by a dark blue mist with white star-like dots everywhere. "Wow, how pretty." Just as soon as it appeared, it was gone. "Hmm. That cetainly was a pretty sight. To bad it didn't last longer."

"Angela! Did you make it?", asked Kagome.

Angela looked up and faintly saw about 9 faces looking down at her.

"I'm here aren't I?", said Angela sarcastically.

"Angela don't be a bitch", yelled Mark.

"Takes one to know one Antonio!", yelled Angela back with a grin on her face.

"Um. InuYasha go down and get her", said Kagome trying to hold back a laugh.

"Fine."

A man with long white hair and dog ears jumped in the well next to Angela.

"Come on, get on my back and I'll jump at an incredible speed and be up there in 5 seconds", he said sarcastically.

"Really? If I had a fan with me I could get there in less then 3 seconds", replied Angela with a grin on her face.

"Whatever. Can you just hurry up and get on my back?"

"No can do puppy. I've got a skirt on and I also promised my mom I wouldn't do anything like wear a skirt then get on some guy I don't even knows back. So lets turn this around."

"Hu?"

Before he knew it, he was up in the air with Angela holding on to him.

"Told you I could do it quicker."

When they landed Lucy had bit of an upset look on her face, Mark had a hint of jealousy, and Tino was talking to a little kid with a little tail.

"H-how did you do that?", asked a girl with a giant boomerang and 'Mess with me and I'll fuck you up' look in her eyes.

"We have our very own Kagura", said kagome.

"Hu?", asked everyone, even a cat with two tails.

"I mean she has the same powers as Kagura, but she's good like us."

Mark and Angela looked at eachother with a glare in their eyes.

"Riiiiight. We're good", they both said together.

_'Wow, that was sorta freaky. Sort of like those kids on the Kids Next Door. I think they're called the...'_

"The Delightful Children from Down the Lane", Mark finished for Kagome.

Everyone looked at Mark.

"Yeah, thats what they're called. Sorry I was just thinking about that cartoon."

"You were thinking of Kids Next Door?", asked Tino.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I like cartoons."

"Well, Shall we be going to Kaedea's now? I'm sure you can explain everything there Kagome.", said a man with short black hair that was tyed at the nape of his neck.

"Ok then. Lets go."

And so they all left to house of the Lady known as Kaedea.

**So what did you guys think? Was it good or sucky, what? Let me know. You guys gotta reveiw. Well bye.**

**Bad Girl666**


	10. Kaedea

**Chapter 10: Kaedea**

**Diclaimer: I only own the Mexicans**

"So then, she can control the wind, she's like Sango **(don't know how else to put it)**, he can read minds, and he's like any animal demon such as InuYasha or Shippo here", said an elderly woman with an eye patch on her right eye and grey long hair.

"Yup", said Kagome.

"So then what are all your names again?", asked Angela.

"InuYasha is the guy with long silver hair, he's a half dog demon. Thats Sango with the huge boomerang. Miroku is the Monk next to her. And thats Shippo sitting on his shoulder. He's a fox demon. Um, and ofcourse Kaedea is the lady with grey hair. She's a preistess.", explained Kagome

"Which is what you are, right?", asked Lucy.

"Yeah, kinda. Well, I'm just the reincarnation of a preistess. But I'm not really one. I just have all of the preistess powers."

"Oh, ok. Um, InuYasha, do you like, use anything for your hair? Like, does Kagome bring you Shampoo or Conditioner. 'Cause for being in the feudal era. Your hair is surprisingly shiney."

"Mommie. I think its becuase he's a demon, or at least half."

"Aww. Good point sweety."

"So, um, InuYasha. Do you mind if I play with your hair?", asked Angela with a big grin on her face.

"Um. No, go ahead.", said InuYasha hesitently.

Angela rushed over behind him and grabed a big chunk of his hair and started combing it through her fingers.

"Sorry, even though she doesn't or let any one else do shit with her hair. She likes to play with other peoples hair", explained Mark.

"Gee. Thanks for explaining it to them Antonio. It really makes me feel special. You big JERK!!", said Angela as she started to pretend to cry whilst still combing InuYasha's hair through her fingers.

"I-is she actually crying?", asked Sango with concern in her voice.

"No. She just likes to guilt trip people. Mainly me. But sometimes she actually will be crying. Thats the only time when she has tears in her eyes. She's just a Bitch that way, and she's always been really good at it", stated Mark matter of factly.

"Yeah, its a gift, and yet its a curse at the same time", said Angela in a dramatic voice. Mark, Angela, and Tino laughed together. Lucy was to busy talking to Kaedea.

"So Kaedea, what is it exactly that you do. I mean, other then be a preistess. Becuase Kagome hasn't eactly explained it to us. She's just mentioned preistess powers and stuff like that."

"Well, I'm a preistess for my village. Preitesses ward off evil demons and spirits. It's quite easy once you get the hang of it."

"Oh. Really? That sonds kinda hard though."

"Well, yes. Maybe to someone who isn't a preistess, but then again, I did learn from the best. My dear older sister Kikyo. She was so powerful, that she was to contain the magic of the Shikon No Tama."

"Shikon No Tama?", asked Mark.

"Yes, it means Jewel of the Four Souls.", answered Miroku.

"So he speaks!", said Angela dramatically. At this point Angela stopped playing with InuYasha's hair. Mark walked over to Angela and hit her on the head. "What the HELL was that for!?"

"Stay on track, and don't insult anyone!"

"I didn't mean it as an insult. i was just stateing the obvious. Honestly, I'm so good at it that I could do it for a career."

"Oh Angela, you that the American Government already filled all the positions", said Lucy.

"True."

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't know. I don't get off on politics.", said Tino sternly.

"Well Tino, neither do we, but moms always watching the fucking news, and they do go through polilitics. Sometimes."

"Yeah."

"I guess so."

"See, we totally went way off track and it all started with you stateing the obvious. Thanks alot Angela."

"Your welcome. I love doing that. Straying from the path. Well, anyways. Shall we continue with the Shikon No Whatsy-me-call-it?"

"Yes. That would be good", said Lucy.

"Ok then mister Miroku, please, continue", said Angela sincerly.

"Um, ok then. Thank you for letting me continue. Well, the Shikon No Tama, also known as the Jewel of the Four Souls, or the Shikon Jewel, is made up of four souls. Although it was created by only one woman, they still call it the Jewel of the Four Souls", said Miroku.

"But how can only one person distribute a jewel with four souls. I mean, every one person only has one soul, how did she have four? Did she have like, different personalities or something? What was up with her?", asked Angela.

"Well, that part, I'm not entirely sure about. But there is four souls in the jewel."

"Yeah, trust me. They've spoken to me before. It was kinda nice. But kinda weird at the same time. Theres two boys and two girls. The boys are Matsuki and the is Yamato. Now Matsuki and Yamato kinda get on eachother's nerves a bit. Only because they're like, exact oppisites. The two girls are Miyu and Hoshina, they're really good friends. With eachother and with the two boys. They're all really nice to me. Especially Matsuki, I think he kinda has a crush on me. Since every time I go to sleep and visit them, he normally blushes when he see's me or when I laugh at his jokes. You know just something simple like that", explaned Kagome.

"So then, you talk to them and see them in your dreams? Is there any other way?", asked Mark inquistively.

"Well, when ever I need help or they feel like talking or somthing along the lines of that. They can normally allways reach me, becuase I have the jewel all together finally. It was really funny becuase at first when I only had a few of the shards, I could only hear one of them. And when I had even less of that then I could only faintly hear them or see them. And some times I would be able to hear like, one and half of another. It was really funny to hear Matsuki and Yamato try to argue or talk."

"So then, they're like, interesting?", asked Angela

"Yeah, they are actually. Especially Yamato, beacuase he's always happy and really like to make me laugh. Kinda like Matsuki. Except for a different reason. Miyu and Hoshina are really beautiful. They look so alike that I swear they could be twins. Its kinda cool. They have long straight black hair and both wear black and pink kimono's with little red flowers. There's just minor differences, for instance Miyu has her flowers around the edges of her kimono and Hoshina has her flowers thrown all around. Both of they're kimono's are really beautiful."

"They sound really interesting."

"They are."

"Well I think thats enough about them. C'mon, lets get to the point."

"Right. . . . What was the point again?", asked Shippo.

"Well, please, let me review. The point was to describe the Shikon No Tama. The main point, or discussion starter was my mom asking Kaedea about how it is to be a priestess", said Angela bluntly.

"Wow, how'd you remember all of that?", asked Miroku.

Sigh "Its a gift", said Angela a bit gleefully.

"Angela shut up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Mark stop being such a dork."

"Angela, stop being the bitch that you are."

"I am what I am, Antonio."

"So true."

Lucy, Tino, Mark, and Angela were all nodding in agreement. But everyone one else was looking at them very quizzically.

"Don't worry, they always do stuff like that. Eventually you'll just get used to it", said Lucy.

"Kagome, what have you gotten us into?", asked Sango.

"I don't know", replied Kagome.

**Well? How did you peeplers like this chapter. I made the relationship between me and my big brother like the relationship I have between my friend Darlina. I'm gonna be in her quince by the way. Not that anyone really cares. Well, laterz. Bye.**

**Bad Girl666**


End file.
